Her Confusion
by OnceUponASunday
Summary: Epilogue's up. Casey woke up to the sound of someone calling her name. "Morning Princess" it said to her. But how can that be when the last thing she remembered was the gray wall of her all girls dorm room?
1. Morning Surprise

Chapter 1: Morning Surprise.

"Morning Princess."

Casey woke up to the sound of someone familiar beside her. She figured her mind would play tricks on her, seeing how tired her muscles felt. She opened her eyes, frowning, because the last thing she did remember was the gray wall of her dorm room (and yes, she was alone). To her disappointment though, was darkness. She could see the meek light shining through the little spaces the curtain miss to cover but her pupils were not adjusted enough to clearly see anything.

Although a bit more hoarse, without lighting up the dark room, she was pretty sure to whom the voice belonged to. She heard the sound of curtains opening up. Holding her breath, she hoped her intuition was wrong.

The sunlight that shone through the window blinded her eyes. First it hinted the shadow of a man she knew too well of, then it confirmed it (or maybe it was just obvious? Since he was really the only one who called her princess).

Yes, it was the hockey jock.

The archenemy. Her stepbrother.

She yelled at him and shooed him from the room, or wanted to at least, but her voice and her body betrayed her. All it did was give the liberty to made her eyes blink several times because at that time, she didn't even know where she was.

She wasn't familiar with the curtains, she wasn't familiar with the decorations, and she was not at all, familiar with the figure of a bare-chested Derek walking around in his boxers.

While the man in front of her put some clothes on, kissed her forehead, and bid her goodbye, she was glued to her position. He said something to her, but really, she was just too stunned to decipher anything he said.

After a while she tried to stand up. Although her legs felt weak, her feet led her to a door she then knew was the bathroom. Suddenly she looked down to herself. She let out a sigh of relief. Yes. Clothes. Although she wasn't too sure that it was hers, she was wearing a tank top and a short, and that was enough for her right now.

"Oh My God!" She screamed, looking at all of the pairs in the room. Two toothbrushes, two glasses, two towels, and worse, she could see the untidy boxer slipping from what she could only detect as a co-underwear cabinet. "No, no, no, no, no" became a chant she repeated over and over as she saw signs of the cohabiting room.

"Okay, Casey." She said to herself out loud. "Just breath. You're smart. Focus and think what's the last thing you remember." She was not sure knowing that it was Derek who was with her was something she should be relieved about or not, but she was determined to find out what in the mind of Pete happened to her.

She did remember that she moved to a dorm for college. Yes, she went to Queens with Derek, but in a totally different setting. She was in an all girls dorm and so was he in an all boys. Although still occasionally pulling pranks and teasing, they were in much better terms with each others, but she was a hundred percent certain it was not as banged-up as this one.

She went back to the room, still confused about, well, everything. Her eyes looked around and after some moments it got stuck on the bedside table, staying fixed at it for some more. Right. She started to keep a diary just a months ago when she entered college, afraid of later forgetting the memories she would make.

Sitting down on the side of the bed, she reached for the drawer but something caught her vision and stopped her from rummaging the neat inside of the furniture.

January 2013. Shit. She took her math exam two days ago and was sure that it was the 9th of November. 2009.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, how was it? Edited some stuff. Do leave a comment!


	2. The Call

**A/N:** thank you reviewers and those who put this on story alerts! R&R :)

Chapter 2: The Call.

Casey checked the brown calendar in her hand several times, turning the pages only to see that all of the year was dated 2013. _Ok._ She thought, _if this was one of Derek's mischievous pranks, he had gone too far._ She opened the drawer beside the bed; not really expecting anything now that all that was up in her head was Derek and his prank. She had to know where the place was and how she had wind up there.

As her hand delved through the drawer, she found a journal also dated 2013. "When the heck did Derek become so prepared with his pranks?" She muttered, rather in amusement. She opened them, hoping to see Derek's handwriting, but instead found her own.

Monday Wednesday: Psychology of Women, Calculus 3, Socio. Tuesday Thursday: Speech 161, English 240. Fuck.

Oh she was screwed all right. She knew that English 240 was the highest level of English class she intended to take her last semester of college. It was then that she was sure Derek didn't take part in this whole crazy situation. He wouldn't have known. Heck, she didn't even write it down in her diary.

Casey tried to think about what was going on, but her mind went completely blank. What happened to the three and a half years she missed? She didn't remember one bit. It was then that she somehow had a brilliant idea. Looking around in the room, she finally found her cell (or so she think since it was the only one she found in the room). She opened the phone, opened contacts, and scrolled down to the name she'd been familiar with the last few years of high school.

"Yes?"

"Em!" Casey cried out in relief of hearing the voice she recognized too well of. When Casey took her scholarship to Queens, Emily went to the college near their hometown along with many of her friends. Hearing her voice, Casey suddenly missed her best friend's presence, especially now that she was trapped in all this craziness.

"Called me to talk more about your upcoming anniversary? Honestly, I think you just need to go with the flow Case." The voice in the line commented out.

"Whose anniversary?" Casey cannot help but asked.

"Yours and Derek's of course!" Emily replied disbelievingly. "Mine and Sam's still next month remember?"

"Wait, you're with Sam? And I'M with Derek?" Is this even Earth? She just had to wonder.

"Seriously Casey? Don't act like you've forget everything." But Casey did forget everything. For the past 3 years plus at least.

Casey persuaded the other party to tell her almost everything. It was brilliant how Casey leaded the flow of the conversation, asking open-ended questions so Emily's talkative side spilled Emily so-called De-sey facts. She thanked herself that she was a good voice actor. At least with every little surprise she got, it would only show in her facial expression. She took a pencil and wrote down the key points of their conversation.

Closing the phone with 'goodbyes' and 'talk to you laters', the brunette looked down in her notes. She indeed was a keener. Reading the notes, she had to let out a chuckle—out of what emotions she wasn't really sure.

"Okay." Casey said to herself, taking deep breath.

_Emily & Sam: going on 1 year, feb 20._

_Derek: start dating Jan 19 2011. Mom, George knew on first anniversary. Did not take it very well. _"Had to ruin the mood" She said to herself and continued reading. _Lots of fights, but Em put it as Lovey-Dovey. _"Eew." She just had to cringe reading her own handwriting. _Been living together for half a year. _Further cringing. _Planned to have a one-day date with Derek Saturday. _Who would have thought? Casey was indeed speechless, murmuring how you could expect crazy things from life.

"Need. To. Know. More." She finally told herself after her notes sank into her brain.

_Now where would future me put my diary?_ She wondered, looking around her bedside table, then at the room when she didn't find it. It was amusing how her mind's state of distress changed into a curious one. She went through the drawers around the room, finally finding the thing she'd been looking for stacked under a set of empty notebooks. "Smart choice, future Casey." Casey muttered to herself when she was sure the baby blue notebook was her diary. She really knew herself best.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Supposed to finish summer class today but seemed not because of my own stupidity :(. Pretty stressed out because I missed my online class finals deadline, and am arguing with my professor via email so that he can extend the deadline. Hope that didn't affect writing since I am writing to keep my mind off the stress… Fanfiction is currently my remedy...

Anyways, enough about me. How much do you think she'll reveal from her diary? Do review!


	3. The Day After

**A/N:** Here's the update you guys. Hope you liked it! R&R :)

Chapter 3: The Day After.

_"De-rek!" Casey was on top of her lungs. Her body was covered with blue paint and she saw him in the corner giggling his way toward her._

_"Silly Spacey. You can never beat my notorious plans." The step brother patted Casey's head_—_the part free of bright blue paint. She stood there in the spot until the sight of her brother disappeared._

-oo-

Casey opened her eyes and sighed. No wonder she used to loathe her stepbrother, seeing the pranks she had to put up with during her high school life. That brought back memories, she thought to herself. She looked up in the ceiling and then to the heavy arms that rested on top of her belly. She hoped it was all a part of the dream but when she saw a slightly older version of the person in her dreams sleeping beside her, she knew it was foolish to hope otherwise.

"How can I be more messed up?" She mumbled, sighing when she realized that Derek occupied both her subconscious and conscious mind. After thinking the whole night about her situation, she formulated in her mind about having a memory relapse or some sort. Finding out "why," though, was the least she could worry at the moment. She needed to get a hold of her present life first, she consciously stated. And when she's adjusted, she knew she'd find ways to figure out what really happen to her.

Although she had hoped it revealed more, the diary that she found only covered about two months of her new self. It helped though, big time. She was a keener and her diary reflected it. She knew almost everything that happened the past two months and luckily enough, it was still the beginning of the semester and her school works are all saved in her laptop in neat folders. She skipped class, but her homework until the week after seemed to have been submitted (or so her journal reflects). She had done serious preparation to free herself from this weekend it seemed.

Skipping class was way out of character for Casey, but some serious measure need to be done when things got out of hand. And when things like this happened, skipping one or two days of classes was not at all a heavy decision to make.

The diary also revealed intimate secrets about her and Derek's relationship for the past two months, for which she was rather more anxious about—to put it very mildly in Casey's term.

Casey closed her eyes and let out a big sigh. Although the description was not as dreamy and perfect as how she imagined her relationships to be, from the diary it seemed that Emily was right. She seemed to be head over heals about Derek. And to her it seemed that he was too. They have been going steady for two years, so that must be a good sign, she reasoned to herself.

She took all measures to not be suspicious when Derek went home to their apartment the day before. She tried not to cringe when Derek kissed her, bought pizza for dinner, and pretended to be in front of the computer finishing her homework the rest of the day.

She made sure she laid in the most corner of their queen bed and pretended to be asleep when Derek kissed her forehead. The brunette hoped that Derek didn't realize the crazy beating of her heartbeat. Indeed Casey felt the warmth of Derek's arms around her when she went to bed, fully awake but eyes shut. She kept thinking about the things that happened to her in the last 24 hours until finally she drifted off to sleep.

And thus yesterday passed.

"Only a day away from anniversary. Yippie." Casey murmured sarcastically to herself. How would she act in her anniversary when facing Derek normally was hard enough?

"You awake Case?" Casey jolted to the sound of Derek's soft voice but remained in her position. She mumbled and stretches her arm in random directions, pretending to be half asleep. She felt Derek's hands tightened around her and she tensed. When Derek's lips brushes her nape, she cursed him in her mind, then cursed herself for not getting up when he pressed his lips against her neck, moving while doing so to the base of her right ear. And no, her heart wasn't prepared for this. Her whole body heated up, and she inhaled lots of air to calm herself down.

She then opened her eyes, turned around to face Derek and kissed him in the lips. "Morning Hun." She heard her own voice say, astonished at how steady her voice sounded. She quickly sat then stood up.

"I'm going to occupy the bathroom for some time." She quickly said to him, trying to walk as calmly as she possibly could without looking directly at the guy who was supposedly her boyfriend.

When she got into the bathroom, she turned on the shower, closed the door, locked it, and slid down to the floor. Her face heated up and her calm expression worn off. She covered her face with her hands and grunt, cursing while trying to gather the shreds of her rational self. How the hell could she go on with tomorrow's "anniversary," she wondered rather hopelessly to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Found some typos and just finished proof reading it, the bad thing of not re-reading it carefully before publishing… But should be better now. Do review. Will update soonnn so wait for it :)


	4. The Day After part II

**A/N:** Told you there's going to be a quick update :). Here's my Christmas present to you all! Enjoy! R&R pleasee

Chapter 4: The Day After Part II.

"Case, you've been acting strange. Something happen?" Casey had to admit she was a little bit happy to see how attentive Derek was. They were sitting on the sofa, watching some old TV show together. It was very similar to how it was back then in their parents house. They would watch TV together with Marty, sometimes with Edwin and Lizzy, and always once the commercial's up, Derek would change it to his favorite Hockey channel.

"It's nothing," she lied, "just nervous about tomorrow." The last part, however, she was telling the truth. She heard him chuckle and he stretched his arms to her, pulling her to his embrace. She wondered why it didn't feel out of place.

"See you're acting strange. You usually always acted tough." He said between his chuckles.

"De-rek" She said to him, annoyed. A couple of days ago though (at least to what she think as a couple days ago) they haven't spend much time together because they took different classes, and she had to admit that she missed his company. In the corner of Casey's heart, she knew there was a part of her that envied this new version of her life. It wasn't that she had special-slash-romantical fantasy towards Derek, but being with him was, she dare think of it, comfortable.

"Just kidding Case," he told her, kissing her temple. "I told you it's going to be a surprise. We'll have fun tomorrow, I promise." Casey had known that Derek planned their anniversary from her diary, and that, she thought, was one of the biggest reasons she had been anxious about it. She was too used to being well prepared and not knowing what is going to happen she hate most. She knew Derek was always good with activities though, she was already used to the parties Derek planned. Although some got out of hand some was really fun, she had to admit, especially ones he conjured up in Queens with their buddies in their mid-semester break.

She hated herself for feeling comfortable in her position and wanted to scoot away from Derek. However, she needed to not be obvious about it and go with the flow and so she relaxed her body in his arms. It didn't felt so bad and feeling his warmth in the cold January weather, it was like hitting two birds with one stone.

"Hey Derek," She then started the conversation. "Why do you like me?" She might ask him herself, she thought. This way she might figure out why they have gotten together in the first place. That, she thought to herself, might spare some information-digging-thinking time. He took his eyes from the TV when he finally got the scores of the Hockey game in his head.

"Because it's uncool to not take a dare?" He jokingly answered, but quickly added, "just kidding. Don't be so serious Case" after he saw her expression tensed. _Their relationship started with a dare. _She wasn't sure why she felt a pang when she heard this, but she was sure she didn't like how it felt. She don't have the courage ask further about the dare since she would have known it if she hadn't skip the three years of memories. And so she kept quiet.

"So, why do you like me?" She repeated the question when their eyes finally met. She took the television remote control from his hand and lowered the sound of the 42-inch Samsung. She noticed the sudden flush in Derek's face and she realized that she caught him unguarded.

"Uh," He said to her while scratching his head with the arms that wasn't embracing her. "Do I really need to explain?" She nodded and kept her eyes fixed at him.

He waited for a few moments, probably for her to say that she had knew from the start that he had feelings for her and it go. But when he got no answer from the brunette he began to explain. "I've been having feelings for you for the longest time since I could remember Case." He started. "I just never find the courage to ask you out when we were in high school because, you know, I didn't seem right to have feelings for your step sister. I'm not really sure why Case. But you know, I wanted to punch Mike every time I saw you cried because of him, I have always hated Turman's gut for the things he did to you, and even to Sam I felt this hatred when he was dating you." He looked at her and paused before he continued. "Back in high school you were over the top with your princess fantasy relationship thinking, too gullible, always a keener, you know—a complete opposite of me. But love come from strange places right Casey McDonald?" He finally said.

Halfway through his explanation she was already blushing. Now she couldn't even describe how she was feeling. He was a romantic and she loves this new Derek. She tried to remember how Derek was the last time she had seen him, back in 2009. She let it go when she could not remember certainly what they did the last time they met. Casey snuggled closer to him, and circled her arms around Derek's waist.

"I'm glad that you're the one that I found beside me when I woke up." She said softly. Derek looked at his partner and one of his brows furrowed. "And you were expecting who exactly?" He put out a small chuckle, but let the matter go when he got no respond from the brunette. He moved his hands and held hers, moving his face closer to hers. She closed her eyes and felt his lips pressed against hers.

She still tensed with the sensation of Derek kissing her, but tried to relax anyway. He put his tongue in and she held her breath, opening her eyes only to meet his closed. She wasn't really sure what she should be doing—or thinking at the moment. What would you do if your stepbrother started French kissing you?

You'd stop him (probably slap him) and scold him of what he has been doing. Because it wasn't proper, and because it's just not right. But this wasn't the case for Casey. He was her boyfriend at the moment so circumstances were a bit different.

He started to push her down on their sofa and she was screaming in her mind, wasn't really sure what to do. When he started to shove off her clothes and left his hands to linger and work its way through her bare stomach, she couldn't help but to push him away. "Derek, stop."

He was a little pissed, she could tell. "We didn't even finish second base hun." He said, annoyed. "You should've known well enough how much I love you since I'm putting up with your "not-before-engagement" rule for almost two years." He went back to his original seat, turned the volume back up, and walked to the restroom.

She sighed, being somewhat relieved that the future her still hold the same principle with her old self. Sleeping together, but haven't made love. That was an interesting thought. Derek following these kinds of whims too, was very intriguing.

Casey of course knew about her own self-principle of no making love before her engagement, but she was practically sleeping in the same bed with Derek, and missing three whole years of life, she could not be sure her principled stayed the same. She was glad it did though, and was astonished that he had put up with it. Derek sure didn't disappoint.

Casey had a long sigh. Tired, relieved, confused, and overwhelmed. Too many emotions mixing inside her made her stomach curl. What did Derek plan to do tomorrow for their anniversary? She couldn't help but to wonder. She switched back the television to the TV series they had been watching. The show was over, and it pissed her off not to finish the episode. She turned off the television and decided that she needed to go to sleep early to cover for the hours she lost the night before.

"Can't wait for tomorrow" she sarcastically said, while stood up to walk to their bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: How was it? Do leave your comments!


	5. The Anniversary

Chapter 5: The Anniversary.

"I love you Casey MacDonald"

The words that came from his mouth were a bit nauseating to Casey, but ironically it too made butterflies in her stomach. It wasn't the first time in the bizarre few days that Derek had told her this, but the ambiance was different this time. They were in their supposedly second year anniversary. It was dark outside, they were looking over a 34 stories city view, and there were candles in the middle of their table. He was wearing a tux, and she wore one of her dresses—one of the few that she found on her closet. These all made the 'i-love-you' much more serious that what it sounded the couple of times before.

She puckered her lips and forced herself to reply those three words back at him. She wondered if it sounded sincere. She hoped it did. She wasn't too fond on lying, especially about matters as sensitive as love, but given the situation, the action would seem to be most appropriate. Or maybe she wasn't really lying. After all she had grown to tolerate him. Or was that too an understatement?

She had to say though that they had a great time. Derek knew how to make a girl happy. She woke up to find him all dressed up, holding a cup of milk for her, asking her to drink up and dress up to go out for breakfast. They went to one of her favorite place, and he even had pre-ordered meals for her. Little things that Derek did were nothing too extreme, but it did made the difference between sweet and cheesy. She doesn't particularly like the little things Derek did. Especially when it made the butterflies in her stomach run wild.

They spent the whole day walking in one of the famous outdoor market half an hour away from their place, talking, laughing, telling stories about, well, apparently everything. She was glad she founded the journal. At least now the memory gap went smaller. She had her mind all wrapped up in the question of why this Derek didn't seem out of place at all even when he become so much more... affectionate. And yes, there was also those little things.

_Now_ she noticed all the little things he did.

Although he sometimes mocked her, he never took his eyes off when they were talking. He was simply listening to everything she had to say. When walking with her, he always walked in the side of the pathway nearest to the street. She tried to switch position, and he would subtly change the topic of their conversation and somehow ended up in their original position. She don't like being ordered around, or actions that somehow undermine her and made her seem weak, but feeling protected like this she could tolerate—and yes, this was an understatement, even she fully understood that now.

He would tease her, every now and then, but never in a way that really hurt her feelings. Whenever he was being kind to her, he would tell of some joke, or some statement, to made it seem like he had an ulterior motive to his actions. All those little things just made him more adorable. Now her mind went back to _her_ Derek. He was like this too wasn't he? She ruminated for a while, and nod with a big smile in her face.

Yep. This Derek and her Derek wasn't that much different.

He was holding her hand all the while, telling her that she'd probably wondered off somewhere to shop or look for food. And he just doesn't want her to spend too much money, or gain too much weight. She'd laugh at his animated voice when he was mocking her, and she too playfully tried to look angry and annoyed. She'd smacked him on the shoulder, but still kept her fingers entwined with his.

She wondered if this is why they were together. Did the future Casey felt the same way?

Was she the one who started their relationship?

She wanted to ask him, or elude him to answer, but by the time they went home to change for a dinner reservation he made, it all doesn't matter anymore. She just wanted to enjoy the moment.

By the time they finished the three-course meal, she was happy. She thanked Derek for everything and told him that it was a blast. She gave him a peck on the cheek, a genuine choice she made out of appreciation.

"Casey, dear. That's not what you call a kiss. Haven't the two years we've been together teaches you that?" He replied. She chuckled—and gulped. And cursed under her breath.

He smirked. She knew it too well that he was about to do something. He pulled her into his embrace and carried her to his car.

"Did you just get heavier?"

"De-rek!" he let out a big laugh while she struggled in his arms.

"I'm just kidding Princess." He opened the door of his car using his fingers and lay Casey on the passenger seat. He looked at her straight in the eyes and lowered his body. She closed her eyes, naturally to cover the panic of not being used to what she knew was coming up. He pressed his lips onto hers and it took her a few seconds to realize that his tongue had found its way in her mouth. She was too tired to explain should she shove him off, and running the night wouldn't do her any good either.

So she went with the moment and response back to his kiss. She pulled him closer to her and put her arms around his neck. And heck, it was better than good. She just had to give in to this particular moment. She could feel his hand supporting her body, and his touch on her waist. His lips were strangely soft and moist.

She opened her eyes once their kisses started to level off and found his eyes staring right back at her. His forehead was pressed onto hers.

"_That _is what you'd call a kiss, Princess."

And yes. She knew. Little things could lead to big changes in life. She just hoped that love wasn't too much of a funny thing because she'd be dammed if it were to come from too crazy of a place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** here's a very late update guys. I have been trying to wrap my mind on this future Derek and Casey and was re-reading the chapters. I had to watch a couple of the series one more time to decided that my Conservative Casey was not that OOC after all.

I can't say thank you enough to those who pressed the button and spend a few minutes writing me a review. Or those who pressed the favorite/alert story button. You guys rock my world :)


	6. It's Time to Part

A/n: I re-watch LWD after so many years. And I fell in love with Dasey all over again. I remembered the fanfiction I abandoned because my busy college life, so I decided to finish it. I apologize for not giving closure (to myself and some of the readers). So here goes.

**Chapter 6: It's time to part**

Being stormed with gentle and loving words was not bad at all. Casey smiled as she looked at the man driving beside her. Although his left hand was holding the steering wheels, the other didn't stop holding hers. Without loosing attention to the road, he would occasionally pull her hand in front of his face and kissed it. Casey knew her current self has fallen in love with this guy.

She was waiting for the right time to tell Derek about her condition; about her loosing their memories together. But every time she opened her mouth, the words didn't come out. What should she say? Nothing happened to her, really. It had been days, she had gone with him to their anniversary together, spend time, sleep together. How could she now brought up that she actually only have her memory up till 2009 and that she had to put up with an act of being his girlfriend up till now? It was her fault for not telling Derek from the start, she knew.

She had dug up a hole too deep to climb, and something had to be done. Her head started to ache. But she couldn't just bring up the conversation in the middle of the dinner. "Hey Derek, the last thing I remember I was actually still your stepsister you know"—ha! She couldn't even imagine how Derek would react to that. She sighed and closed her eyes for what she thought is the umpteenth time that night, not satisfied with the lack of solution her brain was giving her.

But still she had to try.

"D,"

"Mm?" Derek looked at her, still with a smile on his face. Not the smirk he usually gave her.

"I want to tell you something…" She stated, "Just know that I…love you."

"Case, you're making me worry." She heard the concern in Derek's voice. They reach the parking garage and he killed the car's engine. He almost instantaneously turned his head to look at her.

"I…" Casey could feel her beating heart, banging to her ribcage. She could honestly swear that Derek heard it.

"No. I just want to tell you how perfect this date was." Yes. She was a coward. "It's almost as if I can see us being together forever."

Derek chuckled. "Oh I'm insulted, princess. You're saying you didn't feel that way all this time? Or should I take it as a proposal?" He squinted his eyes and smirked.

Casey laughed nervously, "Of course not! I'd want a perfect proposal, with my prince on his knees, and a ring." She stated, regaining her playful self. She knew this was all so messed up. Why can't she just tell him the truth!? She was mad at herself.

"I actually got something for you." Derek said to her, while bending down tot he side of his car. In his hand he held a baby blue box, and gave it to her. She opened the box and saw a heart-shaped pendant attached to a gold chain.

She didn't even know what to say.

"It's not a ring" he kept his eyes locked at her, "but do you like it?"

"I loved it!" Her eyes were gleaming. She turned around and pulled her hair up. "Do you mind?" He grabbed the necklace and placed it in her neck. He kissed her the back of he neck before he let go.

"Okay, don't move. Stay where you are" Derek said as he got out of his card. He then opened the passenger seat and put one of his arms around her waist and the other behind her back. He lifted her up, careful enough to shield her from hitting the car frame. "If you want me to treat you like a Princess, then there is no way I'm letting you walk upstairs." He carried her to the elevator, and all the way to their apartment door. She opened her purse and grabbed the key with one hand, and unlocked the door for them. Derek brought them inside and kicked the door closed with his foot.

It was dark and she can feel his breath on her face. She blushed, not sure how many times she did that day. One of her hand was holding tight to his back, and the other just wonder to his face. She instinctively moved her face closer to his, and pressed their lips together lightly. She wanted to be his girlfriend. She wanted to caress him. She_ wants _him.

He sat her in their bed, not letting go of her lips. He held his balance using both of his hands.

Casey clearly didn't hate the sensation. "I—think we should—change" She managed to say in between their kisses. It was bad. She actually liked biting on his lips.

"I don't think we need to." He said as he moved from her mouth to her cheek, then to her jaw line, and to her nape. He planted trails of soft kisses down to her collarbone. She moaned, and instinctively she covered her mouth with her hands, embarrassed to the sound she just made. She was really starting to lose her mind!

Derek chuckled. "I know my kisses are very seductive Case, but it's not like it's the first time I hear you moan." One of his hands went up to her wrist and moved it above her head, unrevealing her gaping mouth once more. "Just let it go."

"But you said you wont break the promise" She sounded a little bit desperate. She knew she it was hard to resist.

"Yes-yes. No sex. Blah blah."

"De-rek! I'm being serious"

"I know" he rolled his eyes, rather annoyed "I won't break our promise. I'll push you enough to make you wanting more" He then sucked hard on the skin on top of her collarbone. He marked her.

"I'm kidding. You're my princess today, and today's all for you. I'll make you feel real good"

Casey had some make-out sessions with most of her boyfriend leading up to college, but it never felt like this. She wasn't even sure what Derek was doing anymore, but she enjoyed every kiss, and every touch he made.

"Do you trust me?" She heard him say. She gave him a little nod. He started to turn her around and unzip her dress slowly, taking time to kiss her back while he was at it. She let out more moans.

"I know this is one of your sensitive spots." He said, almost too confidently. Casey didn't realize Derek hands and lips can do so much magic toward her. The night continued, and Derek kept his promise.

They both sled underneath their blanket. She was half asleep when she heard Derek walked to the bathroom. She admitted that this was the best day she had ever have, and dozed off.

Ooooo

The next morning, Casey hand stretched outward, wanting to hug the person who made her day just a couple of hours ago. To her surprise, her reached into nothingness.

"Der-" She opened her eyes and stopped her words. She squinted her eyes together and looked around her.

It was her old dorm room. Back 2009.

"No…" She said almost in disbelief of the loss she was feeling. "That can't be a dream." She cannot help but to shed tears, her muffled voice finding its way through the air. It was just too real and too long to be a dream.

She kept crying until she noticed something in her neck. It was the heart shaped necklace the "old" Derek gave her. She was bewildered, confused, and very—speechless.

One thing for sure is that she knew. She knew that she has feelings for Derek, and him her. That wouldn't change. Not in the future, not in the past, and not in the present.

"A truth or dare game, huh?" She said to herself, plotting a plan in her mind. "Let's see if you fall for it Venturi."

**The end. **

A/n: One more for the epilogue. It was so tempting to just make this an M rated. But I stopped myself (thank God for my self-restrain). I apologize for those who really wants this to be a realistic, non-scifi fic. Thank you for the input, but this is not what I wanted in this story. Do R&R.


	7. Epilogue

A/n: Finally, the real-real last chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: epilogue<strong>

_January 2011_

It was again a cold January morning. With school barely starting, kids in his school threw parties to get together after the winter break. Derek and his hockey buddies threw a party for their friends. Casey was invited too, only because her best friend, Sarah, was dating one of his hockey mates. He refused to acknowledge any other reason. They did, after all, spent the entire winter break together with the whole Venturi-McDonald.

Nothing much has changed between them, he still likes to tease Casey, and she was still a keener. It was 2011 and Derek had a couple of girlfriend, but it never went past a month. He wondered why that was. It was probably because his step-sister _always_ got too close to one of his hockey buddy and he had to always save her from getting _too_ close. No one wanted an "easy" step-sister. It could ruin his reputation.

"I propose to play Pictionary!" Sarah said to the group, after some rounds of drinks.

"Let's not do Pictionary, we're not kids anymore." Derek replied, rolling his eyes.

"And what do you propose?" Casey's friend replied, sighing.

"What about Truth or Dare?" Derek was surprised by his step-sister's comment. It was not a bad suggestion, and it was so unlike her to do so.

"Today is perfect for day for Truth or Dare" He started, not wanting his friends to see him being topped by his step-sister "But maybe we can spice it up and try Dare or Dare?"

Little did he know he was digging his own grave.

_August 2011_

"What are we even doing here?" Derek stared at his girlfriend, astonished that he would comply to her ridiculous request of waking up at four in the morning.

"I've been wanting to see this for ages!" His girlfriend brought a binocular with her, pointing out enthusiastically to the sky. "Should be-" she looked at her wrist watch "in around 15 minutes"

"You do know that a shooting star is only for the desperate and the hopeless right?" He told her matter-of-factly and chuckled. "Or maybe you're desperately and hopelessly in love with me?" She stared at him. "Please don't ruin the moment D." She actually sounded a little desperate in his ears. "This one happens once every 133 years. Just prepare your wish."

Derek stared as his girlfriend. He marveled at how pretty she was underneath the moonlight. He couldn't care less about this Perseid meteor shower—or whatever she needed so bad to see, after all he couldn't ask for anything more. Perhaps the family's support will be nice. His girlfriend might worried, but they'd come around eventually, he was sure. In between his thoughts he saw his girlfriend shiver when the gust of wind suddenly came. He grabbed her frame and took her in his arms, kissing her hair in the process.

"Didn't I tell you to use more layers?"

"Shhh—" His girlfriend stopped his train of thoughts. "There it is!" She pointed upwards. That was it, the tiny light moving its way through the night sky, passing the other static lights like it's the king of the night sky. He grabbed her closer and he suddenly thought of his wish. He wanted _this _to be forever.

When it was over they both got back into his car.

"Happy now?" He asked her, remembering his lack of sleep.

"Very!" Her eyes were wide and sparkly, and he decided not to tease her anymore.

"What did you wish anyway? Acceptance from Dad and Nora?"

She shook her head. "Oh?" He was confused.

"Wished for something for myself." It was rare to see his ste—I mean his girlfriend being genuinely selfish. "Needed to persuade a part of myself."

His eyes were still on her. "Care to share?"

"You know that's not how it works! Well—" She paused and gave him a peck in the cheek, "Maybe. Someday."

**ooooo Fin.**

* * *

><p>An: Horay! Finally done! Dasey forever :P. But in all seriousness, I'm glad I really put closure to this piece. Thank you for reading. R&R.


End file.
